Adam
is a former experiment who was born and raised in Lambda 7214, before being transported to Goldy Pond. There, he became the gatekeeper of the Goldy Pond Resistance.''The Promised Neverland'' manga: Chapter 69, page 6 Appearance Adam is large and bulky, with a wide frame, elongated and extremely muscular arms, a small amount of wispy, short blonde hair and a round face with a large nose. Adam has prominent veins across his body, with the most obvious being 2 on his forehead. He is far taller than the other kids in Goldy Pond. Adam also has an emblem tattooed on his chest, which is presumed to be the identifier used in the farm he came from. Personality Adam's personality is generally unknown, but he lacks a significant mental capacity, with even Leuvis referring to him as a "simpleton", and "incapable of complex thought". Leuvis used this strategically during their battle, dodging debris thrown at him so it instead hit other Goldy Pond Resistance members. Despite Adam's insane combat abilities and simple nature, he seems to be friendly with the other children, as evidenced by his interactions with them after everyone returned to Shelter B06-32. Adam also seems to need a lot more food than other children, or at the least prefers more, as evidenced by a bonus comic of Paula bringing him leftover loaves of bread, including at least 7 loaves, far more than any of the other children would eat in a single meal. Violet seems to be the best at communicating with Adam, since she explained that he has trouble understanding conventional language, and also issued orders to attack Leuvis during their battle. Plot Search For Minerva Arc Adam is introduced by Violet as the gatekeeper for the Goldy Pond Resistance, with Violet stating that he has trouble understanding language and that they need to explain things to him in simple terms. Adam repeats "22194" almost constantly, which is Norman's identifier.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 73, page 18-19 Adam is integral to defeating Leuvis in the Resistance's plan to retake Goldy Pond, and delivers several crippling blows during the battle. It is later reveal from Leuvis that Adam is from Bayon's investment, Lambda 7214.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 92 Skills and Abilities Enhanced Strength Due to the experiments performed on him, Adam is capable of lifting and throwing heavy debris, as well as being the only human capable of injuring Leuvis with only his fists Enhanced Durability Adam took a direct jab from Leuvis, and barely took any damage even when thrown into a building. Trivia *The following are Adam's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **In Shounen Jump's popularity poll results announced in Chapter 88, Adam is in the 53rd place. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Adam is in 29th place with a total of 40 votes. *The only word in his vocabulary is 22194 - Norman's farm identifier. After the Goldy Pond battle, he has also added Emma's number - 63194 - to his vocabulary. References Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Factory Farm Orphans Category:Goldy Pond Resistance Category:Lambda 7214 Inhabitants Category:Shelter B06-32 Inhabitants Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants